


Hanged Man Shenanigans

by SearchingWolf



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fun, Making Out, The Hanged Man (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8205994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SearchingWolf/pseuds/SearchingWolf
Summary: The gang has some drunk fun at the Hanged Man, and things get a tad heated up with Fenris and Hawke. (Mostly just fluff!)





	

"OHHHH!!!"

The group around the table gave out a loud groan and laughter boomed across the Hanged Man. The entire group was all there and had been gambling, but it had boiled down to only Isabela, Varric, and Hawke. Tonight's game had been, of course, who could drink the most without hitting the floor. Poor Merrill had passed out at the table after only half an ale, and was snoring softly in her seat next to Varric. Fenris had chosen not to participate and was brooding of to the side. Anders was leaning against Isablea, both of them attempting to remember some Fereldan drinking song and doing a wonderful job of butchering the tune. Aveline was leaning against the wall, an ale in her hand and smirking only slightly; it had taken a lot to talk her into a night of fun. Hawke was leaning back in her chair, her feet up on the table, smiling hazily at her friends across the table. She had been shocked to find out that she had a very high tolerance for alcohol, but even she had drank quite a bit and things were beginning to fuzz out. Isabela could function no matter how much she had drank, just as Varric could.

"So, round number...what are we on?" Hawke purred lazily, chuckling at her friends.

"Well, I hate saying it, but I think I'm out of this one," Varric admitted grudgingly, laughing as Isabela let out an indignant gasp.

"You're going to let Hawke beat you?" Isabela leaned across the table, letting a little too much cleavage show to everyone. "C'Mon, I thought we were a team!!"

"Sorry Rivaini, but I'd prefer to remember tonight," Varric chuckled.

Hawke let out a delighted laugh and suddenly felt herself tipping backwards. She felt her arms flail in the air as she tipped backwards. She expected to hit the floor with a thud but was jerked to a stop suddenly and looked up into the deep, dark eyes of Fenris. As she stared up at him, his eyes glinting with a hint of humor and exasperation and his silver hair glinting handsomely in the light, she felt a smile spread across her face.

"Have I ever told you, my lovely elven friend, that you are remarkably handsome?" Hawke said, her speech slurring slightly. The group erupted into laughter, and Fenris let out a slight snort as he corrected Hawke's chair with a jerk, his face showing just the slightest bit of pink around the cheeks.

"I think you might have had too much tonight, Hawke," he said softly, taking a seat right next to her. She beamed at him and swung her arm out towards Isabela.

"But I have to stay! My Fereldan dignity is at stake!" Hawke expressed loudly, and everyone laughed again. Hawke slumped forward, leaning her head against the table, but turning sideways so she could still see Fenris. His eyebrows were creased together with worry, and Hawke pouted her lips at him. "Aw don't broody brood, you look so sad like that!" she managed to get out. Hawke reached her hand up to swipe a stray hair out of Fenris' face, but didn't quite get that far as she very abruptly fell asleep, her hand falling to her lap. Even the loud cheer from Isabela didn't rouse her. Fenris stared at Hawke's sleeping face and stood up, slowly gathering her into his arms.

"What are you doing?" Anders scowled from his chair, and Varric shot a look at Isabela, who grudgingly passed a coin into his hand.

"I'm taking her home. If you wont look out for her wellbeing, mage, I will," Fenris hissed, and if Anders hadn't been tanked off his ass he might have actually stood up and done something about it. But Isabella just wrapped her arms around his shoulders, whispering something in his ear and shooting Fenris a wink.

"I think I'll walk with you," said Aveline, and she waved goodbye to the others as she held the tavern door open as Fenris carefully carried Hawke out the door, into the cool night air outside. It was a fair walk to Hawke's house in Hightown but Aveline walked with them the whole way, then left after helping him open the door. Everyone was asleep when he softly shoved the door open. Her smelly Mabari already smelled him before he came in, and he was thankful for that so he didn't wake up the whole house. He knew Hawke preferred sleeping on a large pile of pillows and blankets in so he laid her softly down, covering her with a blanket. He could stop himself from drawing a finger down her soft, pink cheek. Hawk's eyes opened blearily, and she smiled up at him as she stretched.

"Fenriiiiis" she purred, snuggling into the pillows. "I don't think you've ever been in my room before, have you?"

"Ah," Fenris stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, I just thought I'd get you ho-"

"Wait, don't go!" Hawke yelped, lunging up to grab him but overshooting and nearly dumping herself out of the bed. Fenris caught her before she hit the floor, and they both froze with his arms around her waist, her arms on his, and their faces inches away from each other. Neither one knowing who went first, they both leaned in and pressed theirs lips together. It felt like an electric shock passed between them as she inhaled his sweet scent, and he tasted her lovely lips. As they kissed his hands moved slower down to her hips, and she wove her fingers through his hair, pressing up against him with a soft moan. His hands gripped her hips, pulling them closer, and he let out a soft growl as his hands roamed even lower-

But abruptly, Fenris broke away.

"No, Hawke," He said, but his voice wavered slightly so he cleared his throat. "Not like this."

Hawke groaned and grumbled as Fenris firmly but gently pushed her back down onto her bed.  She rolled over into her massive pile of pillows and instantly fell back asleep. Fenris stood that way for a moment, watching her beautiful form and catching his breath.

"One day," he whispered, leaning over and softly kissing her hair. "One day."

He left the house with a loving smile and his eyes shining brighter than they ever had before.


End file.
